Rojo sangre
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Porque Jane es de Aro. Y Alec lo sabe.


_**¿De dónde sale esto?** Buena pregunta**. ¿Por qué?** Ni idea**. Yo sólo sé que la facultad me está trastornando seriamente. Espero no acabar muy perturbada de aquí a junio, viendo lo visto. **_

**_Un mordisco cariñoso,_**

**_Kira._**

_**pD. Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos (aunque Jane me encanta), la Toscana me enamoró, pero tampoco. Yo me quedo con la parte preocupante, esa sí me pertenece._

* * *

**Rojo sangre.**

La ve, la contempla. Sigue cada movimiento que hace con ojos atentos porque no soporta perderla de vista. Le importa bien poco lo que esté haciendo, que beba de alguien o sonría mientras recrea en una mente ajena los dolores más espantosos, da igual siempre y cuando no salga de su radar, siempre que pueda observarla u olerla y asegurarse de que sigue entera y bien. Lo único que le resquema es la mano que ahora se posa sobre su hombro, indicándole con suavidad que pare.

Jane es de Aro. Y Alec lo sabe.

Es suya es demasiados sentidos, en el del padre que cuida y protege a su hija, aunque sea su hija quien en realidad le cubre las espaldas a él, en el de el maestro que enseña a su joven (y parece un sarcasmo, pero en realidad no lo es) pupila a moverse en un mundo que en realidad no ha cambiado tanto, en el de un coleccionista que admira su pieza favorita con ojos ávidos y sonrisa traviesa. En el de un amante que codicia cada una de sus pequeñas y femeninas curvas en discretos movimientos.

Jane esboza una sonrisa infantil y peligrosa y retrocede un paso mientras Aro se adelanta hacia la víctima, que está demasiado asustada en el suelo. No supone ya un peligro y todos los demás miembros de la guardia reciben un silencioso permiso para retirarse si están aburridos por otra ejecución más. De hecho, se han vuelto bastante monótonas desde que los jóvenes Cullen y su pequeña mascota humana se marcharon, hará ya un mes, más o menos.

Alec sale de la sala sin hacer ruido, seguido por un par de centinelas más, y ya está pensando en aprovechar la lluvia y las nubes inusuales para salir a echar una carrera en algún bosque cercano. Echa una ojeada en torno a sí, esperanzado de que ella también se haya ido, pero se decepciona.

Aro sigue dentro. Jane sigue dentro.

Jane es de Aro. Y Alec lo sabe.

No sabe si está furioso o decepcionado, ni tampoco si le apetece alimentarse o simplemente alejarse del clan Volturi durante un poco de tiempo para clarificar su mente. De cualquier manera, mira a su alrededor antes de adquirir una velocidad supersónica y perderse por los parajes de la Toscana. Ahora llueve con más fuerza, pero no siente el agua que riega su rostro. La ansiedad de imaginarse lo que Aro puede estar tocando en esos momentos controla todos sus instintos y, de repente, se siente más propenso a desahogar su rabia con algún humano despistado que se ofrezca a saciar una sed que acaba de aparecer.

Puede ver cada paso en su mente. La sonrisa melosa, la caricia sutil sobre su piel suave y blanca, las palabras musitadas. Ve la respuesta de ella, la cual ya conoce más que de sobra porque Aro no siempre se recata al tener público, ni tampoco ha sido siempre consciente de las veces que lo ha tenido. La ve sonreír con los colmillos expuestos, letal, dañina, peligrosa. _Más_ peligrosa. Ve a Aro deslizando sus ropas con cuidado y admirándola extasiado, porque aún no ha nacido criatura capaz de resistirse a sus encantos de pequeña diablesa.

_Ruge, muerde y bebe, porque él tampoco sabe._

_La presa grita y algo de sangre se derrama, pero está perdida y lo sabe, y Alec casi la rompe en dos en su afán por evitar que salga huyendo, dominado por la furia. Sería un fastidio tener que perseguirla._

_Cuando la respiración se para y la comida se termina, levanta la cabeza._

Y la ve.

- Parece que estaba un poco juguetón – comenta Jane, divertida, apoyada con los brazos cruzados contra el tronco de un árbol, y señala con un gesto de su pequeña cabecita hacia el cuerpo que ahora yace sin vida en el suelo.

Alec se yergue recuperando la compostura y se quita una gota escarlata de la comisura de la boca con el pulgar y un gesto de indiferencia en el rostro.

- ¿Me has seguido? – pregunta con voz neutra.

- Puede – Jane sonríe. Ella también parece juguetona siempre que están a solas.

A solas, en mitad de ninguna parte, porque ahí es donde están.

- No deberías. Seguro que Aro te está esperando – replica Alec, ligeramente molesto de que ella no parezca para nada preocupada.

Jane es de Aro. Y él lo sabe.

Ella chasquea la lengua con despreocupación y se despega del árbol para acercarse tanteando el terreno casi imperceptiblemente.

- Aro está ocupado. No espera que me pase el día ahí encerrada como un gatito.

Y ahí está de nuevo, la sonrisa depredadora de la fiera que acecha a su presa. Alec lo ve venir, pero no se aparta, la deja pasearse rodeándolo. Sabe que no lo hace para lucirse, porque no le hace falta, lo hace porque así toma las riendas, que es lo que le gusta. Elegir el juego y poner las reglas. Y luego cambiarlas cuando él, _por fin_, se las ha aprendido de memoria.

- ¿Hueles algo? – pregunta de repente, observándole con interés.

Alec olisquea el aire.

- Nada.

- Exacto, _nada_. – Jane se detiene frente a él mostrándole los colmillos y enarcando una ceja, tentadora.

Están _solos_. En el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

- Deberíamos volver. La tormenta puede amainar en cualquier momento – Alec no le tiene miedo, pero sabe lo que va a pasar y quiere alejarse. Además, es cierto: la lluvia cae con fuerza y ellos están mojados, pero puede cesar cuando menos se lo esperen y dejar al sol asomarse para hacerles brillar. Ya les ha pasado más veces.

- Seguro que dura un poco más.

Jane posa las manos con cuidado en sus hombros, como si pretendiese alisar la capa, aunque ambos saben que no es así. Está esperando, porque quiere que sea él quien se mueva, quien la busque, quien se pierda. Que sea culpa suya.

Otra vez…

Alec sabe que es irracional y estúpido, que se juegan mucho más que el simple par de críos que aparentan ser, que le deben un respeto a un superior, pero siempre que ella se acerca todo eso pasa al último plano, dejando en el primero sus finos muslos blancos y sus labios fríos y rojos como la sangre de la que se alimenta. La atrae por la nuca y la besa, con fuerza, con violencia, como sabe que Aro nunca lo hará. Quiere distinguir cada uno de sus roces de los de cualquier otro.

Jane se agarra con fuerza a su ropa y hace que los dos caigan al suelo, sobre la hierba mojada, que tiñe de verde las pálidas pieles que cada vez quedan más expuestas mientras ellos mantienen una acalorada pelea por dominar el momento. Alec se gira y la deja a ella quedar encima, sentada sobre sus caderas, mientras sus manos recorren cada curva y recoveco de su cuerpo. Las gotas resbalan desde su pequeña nariz, por la mejilla, el cuello, entre su pechos y hacia su ombligo. Tiene el pelo empapado y sus ojos rojos brillan casi tanto como los de él, enfebrecidos por la sangre humana.

Le gusta la manera en que ella se incorpora y toma el mando, en que clava las uñas en su piel de mármol mientras él la aprieta contra sí como si fuera a lograr mantener pegados sus cuerpos para siempre. Se besan, Alec pasea su lengua por el cuello femenino y muerde su hombro con fiereza, Jane araña su espalda y tiembla en sus brazos. Se ríe entre jadeos.

Y la lluvia tarda, pero remite, avisándoles de que deben vestirse y regresar, recomponerse, disimular. Alejarse. Los están esperando porque quedan pocas horas para el anochecer.

- La próxima vez no hagas una salida tan dramática y avísame cuando vayas a cazar- susurra ella mientras vuelve a ponerse su capa teñida de verdín.

Alec no responde. Acaba de colocarse su ropa y roza ligeramente su brazo antes de salir corriendo como un suspiro a través de árboles y maleza para llegar antes y que no los vean regresar juntos.

Porque Jane es de Aro. Y Alec lo sabe.

* * *

**_Los reviews serán agradecidos con una cesta de frutas y una botella del vino más peleón del mercado. Gracias, Gracias._**


End file.
